ENGLISH SORPRISE
by Eve Neko
Summary: Jake y Dirk se quedan solos en el salón de clases, ambos hacen cosas... Divertidas para ambos. Pero que pasaría si alguien no... Deseado apareciera y haría que esa diversión se posponga para otro momento. Imagen del tumblr de ikimaru :D


**Holo! Aquí con un DirkJake, yo lo amo LO AMOOOOOOOO con todo mi corazoncito c: y esta idea vino cuando yo paseaba por el tumblr de Ikimaru y me encuentro con un mini cómic de Dirk, Jake Y Dave y me dije "SANTA MIERDA, ESO SERÍA JODIDAMENTE GENIAL" y eh aquí el porque escribí esto tan besho. Sin más el fic! PD: cada vez que salga la enfermera Evelyn, en mis fics, es mi OC.**

DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE HUSSIE.

* * *

><p>-muy bien todos, pueden salir- dijo el profesor de aquella clase -recuerden hacer la tarea- finalmente salio y loa demás también, menos un joven de cabellos rubios y uno de cabellos negros. Otro rubio o mejor conocido como Dave Strider había salido tan apurado o mas bien, había sido arrastrado por su novio, John Egbert, que olvido su libreta de aquella clase.<p>

El salón se quedo solo, a excepción del rubio y el pelinegro. Entonces, el pelinegro se levanto y fue al escritorio del maestro a ver si aun seguía su libreta que el maestro se la había quitado (por razones que el desconoce) y aun no se lo devolvía. Al acercarse al escritorio, fue acorralado por el rubio que traía una sonrisa juguetona. En pelinegro volteo a verlo y también le sonrió.

-¿que pasa señor Strider?- Jake jala de la corbata de Dirk -¿usted jamás había saboreado algo de Inglaterra?- pregunto seductoramente relamiéndose los labios. El Strider sonrió de lado.

EN OTRA PARTE

Dave estaba siendo arrastrado por John, que, estaba apurado por salir de la escuela. Dave notó que no traía la libreta de la clase y detuvo a John

-Dave ¿qué pasa? Ya casi salimos y podremos hacer...- se acerca al oído de Dave -tu ya sabes... Eso que te encanta que me hagas, bueno, que nos encanta a los dos- sonríes y... ¡no, no ahora, el esta buscando la libreta!.

-John, no encuentro mi libreta- dijo buscando a los lados, aun sabiendo que eso seria en vano -creo que la deje en el salón, voy por ella y tu- lo jala de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro -te veo en mi casa, allí te enseñare lo que hace un Strider- sonríe maliciosamente y John le saca la lengua.

-te espero allá~ - canturreo John y Dave corrió hasta el salón. De seguro ya estarán teniendo una junta en el salón y le tocara tener una platica incómoda acerca del sexo y sus riesgos que la da... ¡Cierto! La enfermera de la escuela Evelyn.

Llego al salón y antes de abrirla escucho unas risas. Abrió suavemente la puerta y se encontró con una escena un tanto incomoda.

UNOS MINUTOS ATRÁS

Dave comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Jake, este soltaba rodillas y unos pocos gemidos para excitar al Strider. El dio un mordisco algo fuerte que hizo que English diera un gemido algo fuerte. Sangre brotó de la pequeña herida que hizo el Strider. El la limpio por medio de lamidas. Debían hacer esto rápido, ya que habría junta y no quería toparse con Evelyn, la enfermera de la escuela y que les diera un platica del sexo y sus riesgos (dejavu).

Dirk se separó de Jake pero no se alejó tanto ya que English lo tenia agarrado de la corbata. La puerta se abrió y Dave se quedo mirando a su hermano y, al parecer, al novio de su hermano. Ellos voltearon a ver al joven Strider.

-yo... Volveré luego- dijo Dave cerrando la puerta dejando a un Dirk muy sonrojado al ver aquella escena. Le dio un beso en los labios a Jake tan apasionadamente que hizo que English se hiciera hacia atrás. Cuando se separó, dejo a Jake con ganas de mas Strider.

-te veo en tu casa, claro si quieres mas de Strider- dijo Dirk tomando la libreta de su hermano y saliendo del salón. Jake asintió torpemente y sonrío. Dirk corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermano.

-¡Dave! Perdona si nos viste a jake y a mi, err... Tu sabes- pasó una mano por su nuca -ten, tu libreta y toma, por si acaso- dijo Dirk saliendo de la escuela dejando algo en la palma de su hermano. Dave vio su mano en donde Dirk había puesto algo y se sonrojo extremadamente con lo que se encontró. Dos sobres de condones unidos (como si fueran esas paletitas enrolladas con las demás) y uno estaba vacío mientras que el otro no.

Bueno, después de todo, Dirk se divertirá con Jake, al igual que Dave con John.

* * *

><p><strong>Eshpero que lo hashan dishfrutado, dejen review para saber si les gusta las mierdas que escribo sho. Ashi que nosh lemosh luego. Bay~!<strong>


End file.
